Self Destruction is Such a Pretty Little Thing
by acid-veins
Summary: KANDAxOC RATED FOR LANGUAGE. MAY GO UP LATER;;;But you know what I believe? Man can do as they wish. God doesn't have to be involved in everything.God doesn't even exist. There is no such thing as evil or bad. It's just misunderstood. crappy summary ;-; sorry.


_They say that god is the one that gives people life_

_And that he is also the one who can take it._

_They say that everything that is created is done by God._

_**NOT**__ by man._

_They say that man cannot create life._

_Nor can they take it._

_They say that God has chosen _'special'_ people._

_Others say it was luck._

_Some people even say the child was blessed by the devil._

_Others believe that it's evil in disguise._

_But you know what I believe?_

_Man can do as they wish._

_God doesn't have to be involved in everything._

_God doesn't even exist._

_There is no such thing as evil or bad._

_It's just misunderstood_

_**12 years before the plot of D. Gray Man.**_

_The scientists gathered in a group in a room on the farthest side of the Asian branch away from prying eyes. They had begun several experiments out of curiosity and boredom. They wanted to prove people wrong. They wanted to prove that God wasn't the only one who could create and take life, and that God isn't the only one who could _'choose' 'special' _people. The men gathered around the tube while a woman stood in the middle of them._

"_How are the other two?" The woman asked as she walked around the tube. It held various liquids that made the water a pale light green color. Although nobody paid attention to the nude female body that floated in the tube. _

"_The test subjects for the second exorcist program are fine. Number 73958 has woken up two weeks ago. Number 73957 alerted us when he awoke Chief Chang." One man said to the woman now known as Chief Chang. Chang nodded and walked up to the single tube in the white room._

"_How long until she wakes?" The woman asked as she circled the girl that looked no older than 5._

"_Her skin is developed as are her eyelashes, eyebrows, the inside of her mouth although her insides are not developed at all. It's been 15 years since we first started the project. At an estimate I'd give her 2 or 3 years ma'am." One of the men spoke while another scribbled on a clipboard. The woman nodded and she circled the tube once more._

"_Is there any possible way to speed up the process? I'm aware that the innocence has taken and has formed as parasitic in her neck as well. But as you know we're on a tight schedule and it would be nice if you could speed it up to about a month or less." The woman spoke tightly as she stared at the small child in the tube of liquids. One of the men looked at her a shocked expression on his face._

"_But, Miss Chang. Her insiders are not developed at all. It'll take a while for her to develop. We can try speeding it up but as far as we know it'll take up to more than 2 years." The man spoke spastically as the woman just sighed and shook her head. She walked out the rest of the men in fallow while 1 stayed as he walked over to the machinery connected to the tube the girl was situated in. He opened a small cupboard and he rummaged around the various jars of powders liquids and as his arm reached the very back his fingers clenched around a small glass vial. Said man pulled his arm out to have a small glass vial filled with a pink powder. The man smiled almost like a sadist and he walked to the tube that the girl floated in. The man pulled a stool and he stepped up so his head was above the glass tube and we uncorked the glass vial pouring the contents of the glass vial into the light sea green liquid. The pink dust-like stuff dissolved into the liquid near the child's face as the man smiled sinisterly staring at the now pink tinted water. That dark magenta colored powder dust that the man poured into the girl's habitat was going to make her develop more quickly, except the downside. It was an akuma's bullet grinded into a powder._

_**9 YEARS BEFORE THE PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN.**_

_I sat on the dejected mattress in the far left corner of the dark cold room. I was curled in a ball if I remember right, crying silent tears of crimson as my fingers clawed at my bloody red throat. _

_"Alma! What are you doing?! We're not allowed in this part of the building!" A male's voice was heard muffed through the door. It sounded like a boy no older than 7._

_"Come on Yuu! Aren't you curious?!" Another male's voice sounded from the other side of the door. It was a small boy around the age of 5, 6, or 7._

"_Che." The older boy scoffed that went by Yuu and I could hear footsteps coming closer to the door._

"_Ooh! Yuu! I wonder that this big rusty metal door leads to! Come on!" The younger one of the 2 exclaimed. It came from right in front of my door and I cringed back onto the wall. I didn't want those people with their clean white coats to take me away and do more experiments to me like I was some animal. Although, everybody is an animal to the Asian Branch. I wore a simple white cloth dress that was once white as the lights they shine on you before you pass unconscious. But now, now it was grimy and disgusting. It had dirt all over it and blood stains all over it. Every time I'd claw at my throat as soon as I'd remove my fingers it would heal. The handle of the door turned and with a very horrible screeching noise it opened. I saw a head peek in through the door and it turned looking around the room. I watched as his head slowly turned to look at the room and as his gaze settled on me I could see his face. _His hair was dark, short and unruly, with two longer clumps _framing his face. He also had thick eyebrows and a scar across the bridge of his nose. I sat still and I curled inward trying to hide myself in the corner. I saw the boy's face turn from excited and curious to sadness._

"_Yuu… There's a girl in here." The boy said quietly. I watched as the boy moved._

"_Che, what do you mean there's a-"The other boy said and he cut off his own words as he walked swiftly into the filthy room I was in. He came fully into view and I was able to see he has shoulder blade length black-blue hair, and dark eyes. I tensed as the younger boy got closer. He stopped as he looked at me. After all the people in the white coats said I was only 7. I watched as the younger boy crouched in front of me his face held sadness._

"_Do they experiment on you?" The young boy asked and my eyes widened a little. Was he experimented on also? I nodded slightly and I watched the boy's face turn to pure sorrow and understanding. _

"_My name's Alma. And the boy behind me is Yuu; we're part of the __**Second Exorcist**__ program. What's your name? Are you part of a program?" The boy spoke quietly and low as if to not to scare me. So his name is Alma then? I nodded to him. Name? They never gave me a name._

"_What's your name?" Alma asked again as he shifted into a sitting position. I looked at him blankly and I shook my head side to side, my hair moving with it my pink eye showing for a second. Alma gasped._

"_Your left eye…. It's pink." He said and I rolled my visible eye. Well duh. I watched as Alma glared for a second._

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me." Alma glared and I left my mouth twitch as I rolled my eyes again. Alma huffed as he crossed his arms._

"_So you don't have a name?" Alma asked and I shook my head again. I watched as his eye's widened and he shook his head._

"_No. That will not do. You need a name hmm… what about…. Koyubi? It means Pinky in Japanese." Alma asked and I heard the man behind him scoff. Although I glared at him also I watched his eyes widen as he shook his head back and forth vigorously._

"_Okay… Okay… Maybe not Pinky…. How about… Aha! Juliet." Alma said and I cocked my head to the side. Juliet… I liked it. I nodded as I felt my mouth twitch allot up and my mouth opened. I watched as Alma looked at me and he cocked his head._

"_Can you speak?" He asked and I nodded. I can. I just don't want to. The people in the white coats teach me everything. From fighting to school work. I just don't like to do it. It gives them the satisfaction of it._

"_I can… I just don't like to." I whispered staring at Alma he nodded and smiled. Footsteps where heard from the open door and he quickly jumped up and ran to the door. I watched Alma stick his head back in the room._

"_I'll be back tomorrow! I promise!" He said and he ducked out the door with the other boy ahead of him. I was alone in the room again. And I missed him before the door even closed. Alma kept his promise. Coming back day after day to talk to me for the next 2 years, even bringing Yuu along sometimes. He was really a nice boy. But one day, he didn't come._

_**7 YEARS BEFORE THE PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN.**_

_I sat in the same cold room on the same dejected mattress. Except I was now 9 years old. Alma came frequently, about 2 or 3 times a day. He even pulled Yuu along sometimes. Although I never really talked. It was mostly Alma rambling on about stuff. I figured out what I was. How I was the product of the __**Perfect Exorcist Program**__. And my eye is pink because they wanted me to develop faster. And one of the people working on it took an Akuma bullet and ground it into powder and they dumped it in my birthing tube. I sighed as my back it the wall. I was bored waiting for Alma. _

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_I jumped at the loud noises and I looked towards the door. _

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_I jumped again at the noises. Damn fighting. I jumped and I yelped as Yuu burst through the door. He looked horrible. His shirt was gone, and there was a regenerating tattoo on his shoulder, that was similar to the one on my stomach._

"_GET OUT! GET AS FAR AWAYA S YOU CAN!" He yelled and I obeyed. I was up and running past Yuu before he even started his second sentence. I ran down the dark mistreated halls. Not knowing where I was going. I turned a hallway that looked more… friendly. I ran my footsteps sounding like light rain on a metal roof. I saw a big pair of doors and I ran at it. I held my arms out as I ran at the door and it opened, or it broke off. I'm not sure which. I ran as far as I could like Yuu told me. I ran and ran until I blacked out. Panting unconscious in the dirt._

_**5 YEARS BEFORE THE PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN.**_

_It's been 2 years since I ran from the place I called home; I am now 11 years old. I learned it was the Asian Branch of a place called the __Black Order__ where Exorcists kill Akuma, and I was supposedly supposed to be an exorcist; a pretty bad ass one at that. When I woke, I found that a woman had found me collapsed and she took me in. I've lived with her for 2 years. The order here is in Shanghai; I'm in the city of Suzhou which is west of Shanghai. I told her everything that happened and pretty much she became my mother. I talk now. Much more than I used to; to the normal person I'd seem quiet. I kept the name that Alma had given me: Juliet. I liked it. The woman's last name was Rosemary. So my official name was Juliet Rosemary. I loved it. I was in town one day when a man was walking through. He seemed in his late 40's to early 50's with a grey mustache and grey long hair with a poof tied into a tail. He had glasses and a friendly expression. I remember he came to the stand I worked at with my mother and something green started glowing from his coat. I remember learning that the rose marking on his coat was that of an exorcist. And the colors meant he was very important, or a General. The man I later learned was a General, General Tiedoll actually. He told me that I was compatible with Innocence. Which was then I told him that I was from the Asian Branch, an experiment. Tiedoll seemed to stiffen when I told him, and about my neck, it was my innocence. It was called Parasitic if I remember correctly. He said that he'd take me on as an apprentice, and teach me how to use my innocence correctly. I didn't want to go back to the Order even if it was in Europe like Tiedoll said. But while he was here Akuma came and if protecting people from those things then… I'd do whatever it takes. I knew how to use my innocence so as soon as the swarm came before Tiedoll even reached for his innocence I activated mine. I remember that day like it just happened, except I don't want to remember that day._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**I was sitting in the field with Tiedoll watching him draw the view in front of us. It was the town and the mountain. A very beautiful sight. But then my left eye started to sting.**_

"_**Ah, Tie. My eye feels weird, like dirt has gotten into it." I murmured and my fist rubbed it. Tie was my nickname for General Tiedoll. He swatted my hand away from it and he looked at it. Tie looked into it puzzled and he sighed. Then it burned and I looked into the sky and I saw these… these twisted sphere creatures. **_

'_Akuma'_

_**It sounded through my head like a whisper in the wind. I remembered seeing them from when I was back at the Asian Branch and I acted as if I was back in the Asian Branch.**_

"_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" I yelled and my turtle neck shirt ripped from my neck. It glowed white and green and as I spoke my voice was an ugly mutated sound.**_

"_**AKUMA! DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and at the will of my voice, the will of my vocal chords every single akuma exploded. I remember Tie looked at me and he had a small smile on his face that made his eyes crinkle in the corners. I smiled at his smile and then. Then was when I made the decision I was to be his apprentice.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**2 YEARS BEFORE THE PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN.**_

_It's been 3 years since I've been traveling with Tie, I'm also 14 now. I now have a different innocence. I still have the innocence embedded into my neck, but I dislike it. My innocence turned to strings. And I knew what to do with them. On our travels we hit a city, I bought an acoustic guitar and I stringed my innocence within the guitar. The sound waves kill, while it makes beauty. It's a contradiction actually. I've been training with Tie for 2 years out of the 3 I've been traveling with him. He says I need about 1 and a half or 2 more years. That most people need many more. He thinks it's because of my so called "heritage" from what I was born from. We're on our way back to China from France. We're off to see mother, then maybe after staying for a while. I'll be considered a real exorcist and I'll go to the main headquarters in Europe._

_**6 MONTHS BEFORE THE PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN.**_

_We've been in China with mother for a year and a half and this morning Tie told me that I can now be called a full-fledged exorcist. Although I'm going to have to wait about 6 months because he said that that's how long it'll take for Komui-a lazy man to find the letter he sent about a week ago. Also, I think that Tide and mother have a secret relationship going on. They flirt allot and… I think I walked in on them about to kiss. I saw him kiss mother on the cheek. I'm turning 16 in a week also! 6 months need to hurry up!_

_**1 WEEK AFTER THE START PLOT OF D. GRAY MAN (Present)**_

I sighed as I walked through the deserted town. Dear Jesus it's the middle of the day for crying out loud. Tie sent me to go to the Order in Europe about a week ago. I swear 16 year olds shouldn't be forced to go from china to somewhere in Europe. The Map that Tie gave me said that the Order was around here somewhere… I looked ahead and I saw a huge mountain. I saw a castle like thing on top of it and I sighed my head hanging. Why so high up? I sighed as I started walking towards the mountain. I really don't wanna climb that. I adjusted the black guitar case on my back and I sighed walking forward. I passed through the town without stopping and within the hour I made it to the bottom of the giant mountain. Dear Jesus… I sighed looking around and I saw a cave? I walked towards the small cave and I saw an elevator!

"Hee hee!" I giggled as I walked to the elevator. As I stepped on it, it went upwards really fast and I staggered on it. I tapped my foot as it raced upwards and it stopped suddenly making me fall. I huffed wiping myself off while I glared at the elevator.

Stupid elevator.

I walked out of the cave that was now on top of the mountain. I walked to the gates and I started at it for a second.

"General Tiedoll sent me." I murmured blankly and there was silence. Then the gate opened its eyes… and it had a mouth! It came out of the door and up in my face. I yelped and jumped back.

"YOU! PREPARE TO HAVE A Z-RAY EXAM TO DETERMINE IF YOU'RE HUMAN OR AN AKUMA!" It yelled and I cringed… Fucking eye… It sent out beams of light coming from its eyes and it was all around me… Weird. I stood there and I blinked… Then it freaked out.

"AAAH! AKUMA! IT HAS AKUMA IN its LEFT EYE! IT'S A MINION OF THE MILENIUM EARL! IT'S COME TO KILL US!" It yelled and I tensed shaking my head back and forth. I watched a silhouette in the sky slowly come down and it landed on the gate's face.

"Gate keeper I swear if this is another exorcist with a curse… I'm going to shove Mugen into your eyes." The man spoke to the door and I sweat dropped. My eye wasn't nessasarly a curse.

"People are getting stupider these days." The man spoke and he took out his sword and it was coated in energy. Well fuck. I jumped back and I pulled my guitar case off my back and I held it in front of me to protect me from the blow he just made. The case is connected to my innocence as well. It's very strong. I looked at the man to see a handsome young Japanese man with long black-blue hair, and from what I see dark eyes. His jacket was left open to reveal his abdomen which had bandages wrapped around his chest. He had a nice thin long abdomen… FUCK! JULIET WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Go eye goggling at attractive men later. Try to survive now. The man lifted his sword again charging it with more energy and he swung it at me. DOUBLE FUCK! I dodged it jumping in the air and hoping my light weight would keep me there long enough not to die. I shielded myself once more with my guitar case grunting. The man glared and I gasped as I saw the cut in my guitar case. Fuck. I saw the man smirk.

"Well then Akuma, looks like your body you're using has a very weird defense mechanism. Wouldn't like it if it broke now would you?" He taunted and I growled at him. My light green hair covering my face.

"My innocence can be used as both offense and defense. And I'm not an akuma. I'm an exorcist." I spat at the man panting slightly. It's been a while since I've fought. All I did was dodge and defend, ugh this is not good. I saw the man glare at the door.

"GATE KEEPER! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME!" He yelled and I watched as the gate door thing cried.

"SHE HAS AKUMA IN HER EYE! JUST BECAUSE SHE SAYS SHE'S HUMAN DOESN'T MEAN SHE IS!" He yelled and I sighed shaking my head.

"But, but I am a human." I murmured crossing my arms glaring at the gate. The man fired up his sword again and I growled. As he held it above his head, I glared at him. I'm done with his games. I ran behind the man and I leaned against his back, his sword still raised in the air and I held my hand to his throat my finger nails against his throat. I growled again.

"Listen here fuck face. I'm human. I may be fucked up but I'm human now how about you put that pretty little sword away from me before I gouge you're throat out with my hands." I murmured in his ear my voice taking on an innocent tone. The man froze and I felt his muscles tense. I spun backwards as he turned; the man swiped his sword while I lightly jumped in the air, landing on his sword. I smirked at him.

"You're attacking out of furry. If you're a swordsman you should know that better than anybody." I murmured and I jumped in the air trying to get away. I grunted as the man jumped after me and I bunched in a ball trying to make me fall faster. I landed in front of the gate.

"GENERAL TIEDOLL SENT A LETTER ABOUT 6 MONTHS AGO! HE SENT IT LATE BECAUSE HE WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT SOME LAZY BUM NAMED KOMOUI AND HIS PAPER WORK THAT'S LIKE 6 YEARS OVERDUE! HE SAID THAT IF I HAD ANY TROUBLE GETTING IN ESPECIALLY A JAPANEESE MAN WITH LONG HAIR TO TELL KOMOUI THAT 'TIEDOLL HAS THE DRAWING!" I yelled jumping away from the said Japanese man. Damn.

"Ah, Yes Juliet Rosemary. We found your letter. Please disregard what just happened. No hard feelings?" A light male voice sounded from hidden speakers and I panted still dodging from the man.  
"SOMEBODY! MAKE HIM HEEL!" I yelled at and I saw the man glare and snarl. I laughed. I watched as a girl with long dark green hair came from the other side of the gate with green glowing shoes that traveled up her leg.

"KANDA! STOP IT!" She yelled at the man and she kicked him sending him down. So his name was Kanda then. She looked at me with a sincere expression on her face and I smiled at her as she soared down at the man. I landed on the ground panting as I used my guitar case for support. The guy now known as Kanda stood glaring at me while the girl with the dark green hair walked over to me.

"Sorry about him. Every time our system goes off he always goes first. We had someone new comer earlier about 6 hours earlier. By the way my name is Lenalee." She said and I smiled at her nodding.

"I'm Juliet. "I murmured adding a fake smile to it. Lenalee smiled and nodded so I think she bought it, good.

"Come with me, I'll get you a little situated with the order Juliet." Lenalee said and I nodded fallowing the young green haired Chinese girl into the building and through the dark and unwelcoming great hall. I heard the two guards whisper among themselves and I turned my head glaring at them. They stopped and stood straight while I smirked. That's what I thought. Lenalee passed us through what looked like a church and I wrinkled my nose.

"This is the Dining hall." She said nodding to the deserted area. I nodded staring at the room. No wonder it looked like a rundown church, the lights are off and nobody's there, it is about 2 in the morning. I didn't really notice where we were walking to. But when she stopped I almost ran into her.

"This floor is the practicing hall. This is the 3rd floor." She said and my eyes widened. Did we go up some stairs or something? I'm not really sure where we're going. Lenalee stopped in front of a different room up some stairs and I crinkled my nose at the furniture. White and green striped…ew.

"The lounge." She murmured and after walking down some halls we came in front of a huge well uhm…. Circle? I looked around and it was a huge circle of doors that never seemed to end.

"There's also the sanatorium** (A/N: First aide place thingy)**, the library, and everyone's rooms; I'll show you those later" She said and I nodded fallowing her.

"Exorcists all leave here on missions, so therefore they call the headquarters "home"." She said and I nodded, my home was in China but maybe I can have two?

"But there's those who leave and don't come back on purpose." She said and I deadpanned. Well then. We walked in silence for a while before Lenalee looked back at me.

"So you were trained under General Tiedoll correct?" She asked and I nodded silently, rubbing my dark cherry wood guitar case. The scratch in it bugged me.

"Where did he find you?" She asked and I scrunched my nose. Was small talk really necessary?

"China. I was living with a kind woman who took me in and Tie came through the city. He stayed there actually; I think he fell in love with her." I murmured hoping that she'd be satisfied and not talk anymore. The dark haired girl giggled and I looked at her oddly. We stopped in front of a hallway and I cocked my head, why'd we stop?

"This is the Science department, where my brother Komui works" She said and I think said man popped out of nowhere.

"Ah yes! I'm the supervisor of science Komui!" The said man spoke and I looked at him. He's a tall man with dark eyes and long dark hair that curls at the end. He has a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret along with his uniform, a white, Branch Chief coat/ I looked down to see he was wearing slippers. I dead panned at his pink bunny slippers and his coffee mug that was white with a pink rabbit with a rainbow on it. I fallowed them down steps and I stared around at all the advanced machinery.

"Welcome to the Black Order, I apologize for what happened earlier." Komui said nonchalantly and I nodded as we walked down the stairs to a main floor.

"If you'll please set your innocence down on the table." Komui asked and I looked at him my brow raised.

"Kanda scratched your innocence did he not?" Komui asked and I nodded pulling the case off my shoulders.

"But it's already healed and fixed." I murmured rubbing the now smooth case. Komui looked amazed as I slipped the case back on my back and I looked up at him.

"General Tiedoll explained to me about your…condition" Komui said quietly and I nodded my left eye twitching at the thought of it. Komui walked to a platform and he made a motion for me to fallow him and I did, stepping on the platform and it descended very quickly. I looked around and I stared at all the rooms as we descended it got darker. I stumbled as we stopped and light shined on the places of the generals. I looked at them as Komui explained about innocence which I already knew. I sensed something strangely strong and I turned to see glowing white hands, so this was Hevlaska? I was lifted into the air and I squirmed a little in her grip. She held me up and I smiled softly at her.

"General Tiedoll has told me about you." I murmured nodding at Hevlaska. Her body seems to be made up what appeared to be tendrils of her white glowly self.

"Innocence." She whispered and her tendrils pulled at my turtle neck sweater, ripping it in the process and they embedded themselves in the green innocence crystal. I jerked as she did, it was very uncomfortable.

"You do not fear me." She mummed slowly and calmly. I nodded at her and I smiled a little, she was very pretty. Her head moved forward and it settled against my own and then, well it felt even weirder.

"Parasitic Innocence 20 percent, 28 percent, 35 percent, 47 percent, 50 percent, 55 percent, 68 percent, 70 percent, 75 percent, 83 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent," Hevlaska murmured but then she paused, like she was in pain her face strained as she continued.

"98 percent, 100 percent, 110 percent, 120 percent. 120 percent maximum innocence synchro-ratio." She murmured and I heard whispers in the background.

"Equipment Innocence 5 percent, 16 percent, 30 percent, 36 percent, 48 percent, 50 percent, 59 percent, 65 percent, 68 percent, 70 percent, 76 percent, 85 percent, 98 percent." She started again and she paused yet again sounding painful like before.

"109 percent, 120 percent, 125 percent, 130 percent. 130 percent maximum innocence synchro-ratio." She murmured and there where whispers from behind. Hevlaska set me down and I rubbed at my throat awkwardly, trying to fix my black turtle neck.

"Juliet Rosemary, You will bring light to one lost in the dark, while you may become lost in it as well, the saved will become the savior." She spoke slowly and deeply and I looked at her my brow raised. What? Hevlaska chuckled as Komui started clapping.

"I have no idea what that meant but it sounded pretty cool right?! Hevlaska's predictions often come true!" Komui exclaimed while he twirled in a circle lost in his own little world. I sighed; shaking my head as I walked over to the supervisor, raising my hand slightly I smacked him in the side.

"Calm down," I scolded him and he nodded sulking for a few seconds.

"Do you know about innocence?" Komui asked me as the elevator started to rise. I nodded watching as we flew higher and higher. Poor Hevlaska must get really lonely. Komui nodded looking at me and he held out his hand.

"Welcome…Juliet to the Black order." Komui greeted and I nodded as he grasped my hand with his and the elevator stopped.

"The other exorcists are out around the world on missions but you'll meet them all soon enough." Komui noted and I nodded as we walked among the rows and rows of rooms. Komui stopped In front of one and he pulled a key from his coat and he opened the door for me and he handed me the key.

This is your room; If you need anything just look for Lenalee." He said and I nodded walking in and I closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed, pulling off my guitar case and I opened it grabbing my cloth bag with some clothes inside it. I pulled out a pair of shorts that came to my mid-thigh and a tight tank top. I laid my stuff on the floor and I walked over to the bed flopping on it and closing my eyes. If I couldn't sleep let's try for some rest.

**GUYS GUYS GUYS HOLY SHIT GUYS Hi. I'm sorry this is so long, it's 13 pages on word. I'm going to warn you that not all chapters will be this long, about half or so of this. Also those of you that do read my work I'm soo sorry! My Naruto is in process. It's about 7 pages I believe. But not nearly halfway done. My vampire knight is very old but I did go and edit it a little and I do have a chapter on that in process. But please. This will not go anywhere without reviews so please review!**


End file.
